


Child Soldiers, Ghost Souls

by Anonymous



Series: Haunted [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), AGAIN :), Also don’t read if you ship them, Angst, Burning, By an arrow, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dream and Tubbo and Wilbur are all dead, Dream was shot in the throat, Drowning, Echos, Ghosts, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, Hahahhaha, I have more tags to add, I listened to so much music while writing this, I love this book, Im trying to be evil, It’s going to be very gruesome, Killing, Kinda, Like I said in relationships, Not Beta Read, Not a gun, Permadeath, Read background info, Sadness, Spooky, Techno and Phil will play a big role, This is placed before yesterday!, Tubbo isn’t mean, Tubbo was burned alive, Well - Freeform, Wilbur is insane, Wilbur was just shot in the heart, being shot, boo - Freeform, but I haven’t added their tag yet, dont read, dream - Freeform, his echo is insane, his wisp is, his wisp is vengeful. So was he., i love being descriptive, if you don’t like that, im just not adding them yet, im laughing evil, no romantic relationships, so will Eret, then he fell in the river and drowned, um, we die like Manberg, which means it will be name changed and blown ip, you won’t understand without it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No matter what happened, he would always hold on. It may drive him mad, but he will never let go.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Haunted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018602
Kudos: 20





	Child Soldiers, Ghost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This needs background information:
> 
> This AU in based in a world where respawns don’t exist. You die once and you are dead. Well, not really. Your soul is gone and your body buried, but your last feelings alive are trapped around someone who was nearby when you died or someone you were close to. That’s okay if you died peacefully. It’s not if you didn’t. The person your feelings get attached to can see an echo of you. It looks as you did as you died. If you were fatally injured, the wounds are still ripped open and bloody. If you died of a deadly illness, you would be pale with all of the symptoms.
> 
> This is very important to the rest of the AU. In this AU, Tubbo was burned alive when his house burned down. Sapnap didn’t mean to kill him, but he didn’t know that Tubbo was inside the house. His echo attached itself to Tommy. It was made of angry and fear. Dream was killed by Tommy during the duel. He was shot in the throat, although that didn’t kill him. He fell into the river and drowns. Tommy didn’t mean to kill him either. He was just so angry at the loss of Tubbo that he wanted to take something from Sapnap. His echo didn’t attach itself to George or Sapnap like you would have thought. His echo, made of shock, anger and fear, hooked on to Tommy as well. The final death is Wilbur’s, unsurprisingly. He was shot in the chest and killed instantly, unlike Tubbo and Dream. His echo is scared and protective of Tommy. It’s also angry at Jschlatt. It, too, latches on to Tommy. This is where our story begins.
> 
> I hope you like it! It was inspired by Friends on the Other Side - Original and Sung by Annapanstu - as well as Good for You - Dear Evan Hanson.

The screaming and wailing of a three of the echoes- violent or not,- nearly caused him to go insane. It felt like they were pounding on the inside of his skull.

Only one of the echoes remained like how the person was like in life- to a point. It wasn’t perfect. In fact, it was far from it. They would all scream and wail and shriek, two of them blaming and accusing him for their deaths, the remaining one trying to protect him from the snarls and cries. The creature was trying to get him to forget the deceased and let the echoes fade away forever and let their memories live unchanged in his heart forever.

He couldn’t forget them though. He would lose the last thing that he had left of them, even if he hated them. He could never- would never,- forgive himself for their brutal deaths either. All three deaths were his fault, in the end, even if the only one of the deaths that he had caused was directly connect with him. It was only now that he wonder what the green cloaked man was if he had gotten to know him. He had know the man briefly before they went to war. He had met him and know what he was like before Tommy had slaughtered him in cold blooded revenge. He had known how the leader of the other side was like before all of them had become a murderers. The formerly masked man’s best friend had burned his own best friend alive, even if he hadn’t know that the other boy had been inside his house. The blonde hadn’t deserve to die like he had though.

His best friend’s echo was nothing like how he was when he was alive. It was harsh and angry and terrified. It blamed and accused and pointed fingers. In real life, and not this ball of emotions left behind, his friend was gentle and loyal. He had been kindhearted and sweet, with a rebellious streak and a penchants for getting into trouble with him. He missed his real friend. Not the hateful creature that he had accidentally left behind in his last moments of burning terror. He had been screaming for him to save him. He remembered dart towards the burning building only to be pulled back at the last minute by the final echo, his brother, when he had been alive.

The last echo that had ended up clinging to him was the one that was the most realistic and like how his brother had been like in real life. They hadn’t been blood brothers, of course, they were only close friends, but it felt like they were brothers. He had died the least gruesomely of the three echos. That may have had some sort of impact in his echo. It was protected of him and hated the person who had caused his brother’s death. It didn’t trust anyone and wanted the country that they had protected so long to be blown sky high and ripped apart, leaving anyone that abandoned him and the echo dead or wounded.

It hurt him a lot too. He missed his brother and his best friend. He wanted go back to his family and friends in a time period from before the war and the election and everything. He didn’t want to sit in alone in the damp and dark cave he had seeked out to shelter in anymore. The snarls were always ringing around the ravine, making it even more creepy and eerie. He hated it so much. It always hurt him and he just wanted it to go back to the way that it was before all of the deaths.

He couldn’t reverse death. No one could, not even the gods and goddess. They had tried to reverse death too, like so many mortals. It was what ended up creating the echoes of emotion, wisps of feelings, ripples of hope.

He wished they hadn’t tried.

It just made everything worst.

Another wail rang out through the dark ravine, hollow and empty, and finally,

after an age of silence and nothing,

TommyInnit screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the prologue isn’t that good! I’ll be re editing it as I go! Please drop a comment! Also sorry it’s short! This is just a prologue!!


End file.
